


The Siren's Heart

by InkAtHeart



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Happy Ending?, Implied Death, M/M, Mermaid Hanzo, Pining, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 14:31:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7848766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkAtHeart/pseuds/InkAtHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He recalled the beauty of the colorful reefs, the sight of the sun filtered from the placid water high over his head. He remembered the lukewarm hand in his own, leading him through the depths with confidence. There hadn’t been need for voices when the merman’s face did all the talking. Jesse could barely focus on the pretty things he was being shown when faced with the sapphire fans of that beautiful tail.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Siren's Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This is a piece semi based around a commission that may be pending. This isn't from the work itself, but was spawned from the basic idea. I want to point out that Hanzo is a Siren, and I love the mythos and idea behind Sirens.
> 
> And the song for this piece:  
> "I Won't Let Go" by Rascal Flatts  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BW9zMSwKIdU

“ _I refuse,_ ” the words had been spoken like iron, cold and unrelenting, “ _I will not claim you, I no longer wish to. Go, live your days, forget me._ ”

That had been the last of it. The last he’d heard from the merman and the last he’d seen of the long fluttering blue tail. After stealing poor Jesse’s heart away, he took it and dragged it to the bottom of the sea, beneath the waves where a cowboy couldn’t follow, and vanished. It left him achingly empty and colder than the frigid depths.

The Ilios bay was quiet and still, beautiful by every right but it felt empty. For three nights Jesse had sat out on the back of the research vessel, on the platform down by the water. Three nights he had slept against the cold steel of the stern, three nights he had called and called. On the forth night he was silent.

They were due to leave in two days. At least, the crew was.

The fifth night, Jesse brought his guitar. He hadn’t played the damn thing in years and the neck felt foreign in his hand. He gave the strings a few plucks, tuned, kept his eyes on the surface of the water, and with a deep breath he decided to play in earnest.

He let himself get the rhythm, let his fingers find the tune, and finally…

 

It's like a storm

That cuts a path

It breaks your will

It feels like that

 

You think you're lost

But you're not lost on your own

you're not alone

 

With each word he felt his voice tremble a little less. His drive was returning.

He recalled the beauty of the colorful reefs, the sight of the sun filtered from the placid water high over his head. He remembered the lukewarm hand in his own, leading him through the depths with confidence. There hadn’t been need for voices when the merman’s face did all the talking. Jesse could barely focus on the pretty things he was being shown when faced with the sapphire fans of that beautiful tail.

I will stand by you

I will help you through

When you've done all you can do

If you can't cope

I will dry your eyes

I will fight your fight

I will hold you tight

And I won't let go

 

It hurts my heart

To see you cry

I know it's dark

This part of life

Oh it finds us all

And we're too small

To stop the rain

Oh but when it rains

 

If it meant that Jesse had to give up his human life then he didn’t care. He could go the rest of his days without his legs, the rest of his life without all the human things if it meant he got to stay. He knew what it meant. Sure, he’d probably miss it, but he’d miss Hanzo so much more.

He felt his fingers falter briefly, forced himself to focus on the music because he knew how important that was. His words wouldn’t get through, merfolk didn’t communicate with words. It was the music, the sound, that proved to be the language. It felt simpler than anything he knew…

But the sound of Hanzo’s hum, the deep melody that carried around Jesse in those quiet moments they shared under the water that would haunt him forever.

 

I will stand by you

I will help you through

When you've done all you can do

And you can't cope

I will dry your eyes

I will fight your fight

I will hold you tight

 

And I won't let you fall

Don't be afraid to fall

I'm right here to catch you

I won't let you down

It won't get you down

you're gonna make it

Yeah I know you can make it

 

“ _I am demanding more than your legs, human. I want your life. I will take it, claim you and drag you beneath the waves until your lungs are filled and your last breath is gone. That is the price I demand._ ” Their first meeting had been harsh, but the man was so beautiful Jesse had been ready to jump overboard then and there. Over time, it changed…

 _“You will never know warmth again. You will never have your human joys, your friends._ ” It had been a warning then, no longer a demand. Jesse had still gone into the water, eager to follow.

“ _You will grow to hate me. To hate what I did to you. We always hate the one who turned us. You will hate me._ ” Fear then, worry masked behind dark brown eyes. Hanzo had been alone for so long, wandering the bay lost and without a home. He had been so eager for company that he sought to claim even the first willing human who would allow it, even if that person later hated him.

“ _I refuse I will not claim you, I no longer wish to. Go, live your days, forget me._ ” Regret. It was the only surefire way Jesse knew the merman actually cared.

 

Cause I will stand by you

I will help you through

When you've done all you can do

And you can't cope

And I will dry your eyes

I will fight your fight

I will hold you tight

And I won't let go

Oh I'm gonna hold you

And I won't let go

Won't let you go

No I won't

 

The song died and Jesse looked out over the water in desperate hope. Out on the open water where the water was still there were no crickets or waves to fill the hollow silence. The clunk of the guitar dropped carelessly on the platform felt muted.

Against every hope in his heart, it seemed Hanzo really had left. Jesse curled his knees up to his chest and let out the sigh of a man truly defeated.

The soft hum slowly edged away the silence, enough that Jesse failed to notice it at first. It built, the sounds carried by vibration from below the water, sweet and almost hypnotic. His head shot up and he looked down at the water, too dark for him to see where the melody was coming from.

Jesse stood and looked back behind him, over the empty deck of the research vessel, then back out to the open sea. The song was slowly getting stronger, making his head swim pleasantly. He knew the tune, he knew the voice.

He dove in, down into searing darkness on nothing more than hope.

He was rewarded when a strong body and slender tail swept around him, taking him in loose coils as a mouth pressed over his own. The cold didn’t matter, the darkness didn’t scare him. All that mattered was the voice that carried him deeper and deeper.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! If you enjoyed this piece, here's some information you might find appealing:
> 
> You can find my tumblr here: http://inkatheart.tumblr.com/  
> I am on the McHanzo Discord Group, you can ping me using @Julie#0744  
> If you'd like to support this work and any future works you can read more on that here: http://inkatheart.tumblr.com/post/148343874810/support-the-author
> 
> Thank you for all of your love and support!


End file.
